


Mumen Rider Z

by Mmfox67



Category: Dragon Ball, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmfox67/pseuds/Mmfox67
Summary: Mumen Rider is feeling at a loss for how to become the hero he wants to be. And a Young half saiyjin simply wishes for someone to believe in her. A wish brings them together, but what will the result of that wish bring? Will Bulla be able to break her limits and achieve her dreams? Will Rider ever learn how to be a real Hero?





	Mumen Rider Z

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Mumen Rider all the time is a lot so he is simply gonna go by Rider.

Being popular was supposed to be great, but it really wasn’t all it was cracked up to be, not when his accomplishments weren’t really his. For a long time Rider had been given credit for someone else’s victories, but now he wanted some of his own. Rider sighed and locked up his bike before he headed into the monolithic building that housed his apartment. Once inside his dwelling he took a moment to observe his surroundings. They were nothing special, much like him, a small futon shoved in the corner against a standard television that had not seen use in a long time. His walls were bare aside from a few posters that had been made of superheroes before his time. Rider removed his helmet and placed it on a counter to his left before sinking down against his door. Before his time, ha…he didn’t even have a time. Rider felt like a fraud. He truly wanted to help people, but he was powerless to do anything. He was only human, and a weak one at that. He was no hero, no matter how bad he wanted to be and he honestly didn’t think he ever would be. Rider groaned and pulled his knees up to his chest, leaning his head on them. His dream was a lost cause.

“Go away Trunks.” Bulla growled as her older brother entered the gravity chamber.  
“You’re wasting your time Bull. You’re never gonna be able to catch up to dad and Goku. Why are you even trying?” Trunks asked crossing his arms.  
“I’ll never know if I don’t try.” Bulla responded curtly.  
“Or you could actually do something with your life.” Trunks scoffed.   
“Like you?” Bulla shot back at her brother. He wasn’t one to talk, he still lived with their parents and had no motivation in life. He was content to live the life of a spoiled brat and their parents let him.   
“Hey at least I’m smart enough to lay low. You on the other hand can’t seem to stay out of trouble.” He muttered referring to the constant fights she would get in with strangers. For some reason it seemed to irritate everyone in her family.   
Bulla glared at the blue haired Saiyjin. She was really tired of this. Instead of giving in she simply went back to her training, ignoring his taunts. Bulla had spent twenty three years of her life trying to gain the same level of power as her father and everyone scoffed at it. But she knew one day she would get there. One day she too would be able to achieve the level of a god. But the only way to get there would be to train, so she simply had to continue. No matter what anyone said to her. She wasn’t giving up on her dream. Not today.  
Rider stared at the chaos around him. His town was close to ruin, and he had no power to stop it. The massive ship hovered above the city, a God level threat. All of the s-rank hero’s had been called in to deal with this threat while he, a class c-hero, had to sit by and wait for someone else to save him. He was useless. What was the point of being a hero if he couldn’t help? Sure he could retrieve purses from thieves or pull a cat out of a tree but when people were really in danger he was no help. He had to sit by like a coward. Rider growled and swung at the wall next to him, but the only result was a violent pain shooting through his arm. This only made him feel worse.   
“Damn…” Rider growled shaking his fist trying to get the sensation to fade.  
He didn’t want to feel like this, he didn’t want to be a loser. He wanted to protect people, he wanted to have some use in society. Anyone could do what he did, he wanted to be like Tornado or Genos, an s-rank who was called in to save people. He knew he would be able to be more productive than them. He actually cared about people while most members of s-rank only cared about people viewing them as powerful. He wanted to be more like the hero saitama. More than anyone expected.   
“I just….” Rider began looking down at his shaking fists as he clenched them. “I just wish I could become a real superhero.”  
Bulla stared at the seven dragon balls in front of her. She had been collecting them between her training for the past few months. Every time she thought of giving up she went and found another, and now she had all seven. But what was she going to wish for? It wasn’t like Shenron could give her motivation or elevate her power. But she had to decide quickly because as soon as she summoned the dragon everyone who knew what was going on would come to demand a wish. She had seen it many times in her childhood. Just because you collected them didn’t mean you got a wish. No if you were unsure someone would definitely beat you to it. Finally she decided. Bulla took a deep breath.  
“Eternal Dragon!” She shouted. “By your name I summon you forth! Shenron!”  
The sky grew dark as power radiated from the orbs at her feet. With a mighty roar a dragon made of light erupted from them and filled the sky with his magnificent form. Within seconds the light began to fade from the being and the green body of the mighty dragon was revealed. His filled the sky above her and looked down upon her expectantly.  
“State your wish!” Shenron declared, his voice bellowing through the sky.   
“Mighty Dragon…” Bulla began as she felt others draw near, their energy giving them away. “I wish…for….someone who will believe in my dream.”  
“As you wish.” Shenron declared before disappearing in a flash of light blinded her causing her to cringe.   
Light enveloped Rider’s vision in an instant leaving him blind and disoriented. It felt as if the world was shifting around him, he couldn’t get his balance as he stumbled with each step he tried to take. He felt as though he had been thrown in a dryer, the air around him grew hot causing him to sweat. But as soon as the heat came it was replaced with a frigid wind leaving him chilled to the bone. And in an instant he felt as though he was being hit by a truck, collapsing to the ground. The light faded but left him blinded for a moment, his vision filled with black spots. When his vision finally cleared a blue haired woman hovered over him.   
“Hey? Are you okay?” The woman asked but Rider was too out of breath to talk so he simply nodded.  
Bulla examined the man that had appeared in a lump on the ground in front of her, moments after Shenron departed. His clothes were strange and he wore a helmet and goggles. His clothes looked like they had been made from sports padding. When he didn’t speak she decided to give him a moment to catch his breath. After a moment he sat up and looked around.  
“Do you know who you are?” Bulla asked the strange man softly.  
“Yes.” Rider responded finally able to stand. He took a deep breath. “I am the cyclist for justice! Mumen Rider!”  
Bulla laughed at the declaration. But there was a passion in his voice, a passion that resonated with her soul. She felt his confidence. But still, a cyclist for justice? That was just too corny for her not to laugh. His behavior reminded her all too much of Gohan when he dressed as saiyaman. His introduction was spot on for someone who was dressed as a hero.  
“Hey! What’s so funny?” Rider asked, growing heated.  
“It’s just…so corny!” Bulla chuckled.  
“What do you mean?” He crossed his arms and she could feel his glare from behind his goggles.   
“It just feels like you are right out of a comic book.” Bulla responded with a shrug. “Kinda like a sidekick.”  
“I am not a sidekick!” Rider shouted, but he was sure he was more suited for that type of position. “I am a hero!”  
“You don’t look like a hero.” Bulla responded trying to muffle her laughter.  
“I am Mumen Rider! Class C rank 1 of the Hero association!” He shot back.   
“What’s the Hero association?” Bulla asked, this catching her attention. She had never heard of a Hero Association.   
“You mean to tell me you have never heard of the Hero Association? Have you been living under a rock?” Rider asked shaking his fist at her.  
“No, but I’m beginning to think you have.” Bulla shrugged.  
“I am very famous!” Rider shouted. “And the Hero Association is all over the news!”  
“Must be on a channel we don’t get.” Bulla responded tartly.  
“It should be on every news channel! What city are we in?” Rider asked, he was beginning to get very frustrated.  
“We are in West City.” Bulla responded.  
“West….City?” Rider decided he was officially lost. Nothing was making sense. He had never heard of a West City.  
“Yeah, where are you from?” Bulla asked, mystified by his reaction.  
“I live in City C.” Rider responded.  
At this moment Bulla realized what the Dragon had done. He had brought her someone from outside of her world. Perhaps someone from a completely different reality. It hit her like a ton of bricks. She had made a mistake. She had pulled someone away from everything they had known for her own insecurities.   
“Rider….” Bulla whispered. “I don’t think you’re from around here.”  
“Well that seems obvious at this point. So if you could please point me in the right direction, I would like to go home. This has all taken a lot out of me and I could use a rest.” Rider sighed. This made sense, he must be in a part of the world he had never researched.  
“I…I don’t think you can…” Bulla responded seeming somewhat detached.  
“W…what do you mean?” Rider stammered, a cold feeling coming over him.  
“I don’t think your home is in this world.” Bulla answered still dazed.  
“You mean I’m on a different planet? You must be kidding.” Rider scoffed, but her words left him unsettled.  
“Hopefully it’s just a different planet.” Bulla whispered.  
“What does that mean?” Rider’s tone grew tense as did the rest of him.  
“I…I’m not entirely sure.” Bulla responded. “We should go talk to my mom….she might know what’s going on.”


End file.
